1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest for a chair. In particular, the present invention relates to a height-adjustable armrest for a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common to mount two armrests on two sides of a chair to provide a support for the arms of the user. The armrests of most of chairs are fixed. Some of the chairs are designed to allow adjustment of the height of the armrests to suit users of different heights. An arrangement for adjusting the height of an armrest includes a knob that can be turned for adjusting purposes. However, the adjusting operation is inconvenient, and the height-adjustable armrest is not stable in structure.